


Alone, But Not Really

by SweetPotato



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Crossover, M/M, RPG, Slow Build, emotional breakdown, meets online, moved away, sad and alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is sad and lonley in a new town, but makes a new friend on an online RPG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I felt like sad Danny and this happened.

Danny sits alone in his room drinking a cup of coffee. He takes a sip while trolling aimlessly threw Tumblr, sighing occasionally. Danny looked up at the ceiling and listened to the silence, it was way too quiet. Danny huffed and shoved his ear buds in and played something on YouTube. He continues scrolling. He took another sip.

Danny and his family moved six months before this particular night. His dad got a new job that paid well so they moved to eastern Pennsylvania, hundreds of miles away from Tucker and Sam, and what other friends he had made. Needless to say he was very lonely, but it was more than that. 

He had not been able to make any real friends in his new school and spent most nights alone, and every night he felt like something was eating him up inside. He kept on looking next to him, hoping that tucker and or Sam would just be lounging on his bed playing Pokémon, but they never were. No one ever was, and it felt like he was sitting in a void.

Occasionally he would wander down stairs and try to strike up a conversation with anyone in the house that would talk to him, sometimes just to remind himself he was not alone in the house. But his parents were always working on some stupid invention, and Jazz was busy trying to get into Stanford. Then dejected, he would slump up the stairs and get right back on the computer and try to distract himself from his own thoughts. 

He didn’t even go ghost that much anymore, it felt so pointless without Sam and Tucker there with him. Besides that there just was not much ghost activity in this new town. Every day was the same, get up, go to school, home, computer, repeat. He wasn’t living, not really.

After getting bored of Tumblr, again, he put on his headset and logged onto his favorite RPG game Winter Roses Don’t Die. He had a few guys on there who always managed to cheer him up with their pointless funny banter.

“Hey Green Fire, you there?” Danny asked into his microphone. It felt like ages waiting for him to reply.

“Yeah, I’m right here Astronaut, what’s up?” He responded. 

“Oh, just wondering if you wanted to go explore that new dungeon with me?”

“Aw hell yeah, I thought you’d never ask!” So they got started.

“Hey Astro, how’d you get so good at this game? It’s always hard to keep up with you!” His online buddy asked suddenly in the middle of a battle.

“Oh, you know tons of practice and way too much free time.” He chucked, even though he felt something in his chest tighten up at the part about free time.

“What? A cool guy like you doesn’t have a booming social life?” He got shot with an arrow in the game, but it felt like one hit him in real life too. That comment, though seemingly insignificant, somehow set Danny off. All of a sudden six months full of loneliness punched him in the face, and he started crying. Not even the graceful kind with small tears and hiccups, no this was more of violent sobbing. His eyes burned as hot tears streamed down his face. His chest heaved as he made horrible sobs, one after the other, seeming to overlap at times. He died in the game because he took his hands off the key board to put his face in them. He kept repeating the same lines in his head, “I’m alone because I’m a stupid, useless, fucking loser! Why would I have any friends? Why would my family talk to me?”

“Are you okay?” Green said over the mic, sounding very concerned.

”N-no!” Danny yelled, more admitting it to himself, but he couldn’t just stop there, no, he exploded. “I-I’m not okay! I’m a mess, and no one likes me cause I’m a fucking loser, and my family won’t even talk to me, and the only friends I have are online because all my real friends left me!” After that confession Danny stops sobbing, and moves to just heavy breaths, but tears continue to fall from his eyes and he feels like shit.

“it’s okay man, I’m here.” Green said softly.

“No you’re not!” He yelled back. Danny wasn’t thinking rationally, and knew he shouldn’t yell at him, but he was right. This “Green” guy wasn’t here; he was on a computer thousands of miles away.

“Yes I am.” He replied, forgetting about the game completely, “You a cool guy and I’m here for you.” Danny sniffled and blinked back tears.

“Really? You… you really care about me?” Danny asked.

“Yes, I care about you. Your my friend, and I’m not logging off until I know you’re gonna be alright.” And he didn’t. He stayed up until three am talking to Danny and calming him down. Green, whom had told him to call him Jake, talked about his own experiences with being lonely, and listened to Danny talk about what he was going through. When Danny finally got into bed, it was with a smile on his face, and thinking about all the nice things Jake had said to him.


End file.
